


A Hug Is Always the Right Size

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love is stored in the 1995 Pride and Prejudice, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: It’s a closely guarded secret, but Drew actually really loves cuddles
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	A Hug Is Always the Right Size

**Author's Note:**

> Me, dreaming of organising my google docs: what if I post the fic that I’m never going to finish?  
> So, here’s some domestic fluff Harridrew, and if you don’t know I’d planned more then it will be a complete secret!
> 
> Title from Winnie the Pooh via me frantically searching “hug quotes” on Pinterest. Thanks Pinterest.

Drew is mostly awake when the text alert goes off on his phone. Well, partially awake. Not entirely asleep. He makes a noise into the pillow, muffled displeasure at how early it is. He deserves this lie-in, he really does. It’s been a long week, full of deadlines and late nights, and not nearly enough time with Harrison. He’s seen him for their shows, of course, and Harrison had come home with him on Tuesday night - to make sure he got himself to bed at a reasonable time, and totally not for any other reason… Except Drew had been so exhausted that he really had just fallen asleep, and he’d woken in the morning to find himself tucked under the covers, all the dirty dishes removed from his room and washed up, and a stack of pancakes left warming in the oven.

(Adina, wandering through, had snagged one for herself, verbally forgiving Harrison for at least three ‘misdemeanours’ over the last few months.)

But other than that, he’s barely seen Harrison, both coffee dates and their usual Thursday evening plans cut off by his need to return to the library. 

But he’s handed his last piece of work in, however close to last night’s midnight deadline it might have been, and he deserves to sleep, dammit. 

His phone chimes again, this time with the text tone that’s set just for Harrison. 

<Fancy some company today?> It says, when Drew’s blindly-groping hands manage to find his phone. 

<Don’t expect me to get out of bed> he replies, fingers slow with sleep. 

<What if I come to you?>

Drew yawns, a bit more sleep shaking off him. <Sounds good> he says, and rolls over to burrow back into the duvet, knowing Harrison will appear when he’s ready. 

There’s a soft knock at his door, and he blinks as Harrison walks in. 

“Mnghh” Drew says, trying to work out if he’s just fallen back asleep in the time he’d thought he’d blinked. 

“Adi let me in,” Harrison says softly. “Thought you might want some snuggling.”

Awake Drew would have to at least pretend to be mortified; still-mostly-asleep Drew has the dopiest of grins on his face. He untucks the corner of the duvet, giving Harrison an in, and curls around him immediately. 

“You’re cold,” He slurs, pressing closer. 

“I _was_ just outside.” 

“Were you already here when you texted me?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up any earlier than I needed to.”

Drew hums, satisfied, and buries his face in Harrison’s chest, intertwining their legs. 

“Going back to sleep now,” he mumbles, and hears Harrison’s huff of laughter before he passes back out. 

  
***

Drew comes back round slowly. The light seeping in past the blinds is warmer now, and Harrison is just as warm at his side. He breathes deep. Right here, everything is perfect, and he’ll bask in it for as long as he can. 

His problem with basking in contentment, though, is that it’s never long before his brain starts suggesting ways it might end. He tries to push away the thoughts, tries not to think about what could have been better about his last assignment, about all the things he’ll have to catch up on now it’s done-

“I know you’re awake,” Harrison says, interrupting. “Your frown lines have appeared.” There's such fondness in his tone that Drew doesn’t even complain about having to open his eyes, just looks up knowing Harrison will be looking back. 

“Hi,” He says, instead of explaining the frowning, and Harrison’s eyes crinkle with his smile. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Drew nods, trying not to let his eyes close again. He moves his face back to Harrison’s shoulder to muffle a yawn, and Harrison brings his hand up to stroke through the hair at the nape of his neck. He can feel the frown lines melting back off his face. 

“Gonna fall asleep again if you keep doing that,” he tells Harrison, and that fond laughter really might be the death of him someday. 

Harrison takes the hint, and moves his fingers down, tracing soft patterns into the skin on his neck, slipping under his sleep shirt to drift across his shoulders, always, unerringly, returning to that one sensitive spot on his neck that Harrison loves. Drew’s blinking is getting slow for a different reason now. He murmurs Harrison’s name, torn between wanting to kiss him and not wanting to move. 

But Harrison takes that as a sign to stop. 

“Are you hungry?” He asks, voice bright as ever. “I bought food,” Drew gives him a baleful look, and Harrison laughs out loud. “Did you want something else, dear?” 

When Drew doesn’t reply, he lets that delighted laugh out again, and Drew can’t help but smile in response. Harrison turns them gently over, trailing kisses down the side of Drew’s face. Drew hums with contentment when Harrison’s lips finally meet his own, and they trade lazy kisses. Drew’s still too tired to escalate anything, and Harrison seems happy enough with the pace. It seems like a long while passes before he finally draws back. 

“But for real though, are you hungry? Because I am _starving.”_

“I could eat.” 

No matter how small a thing it is, indulging Harrison always warms something inside Drew. It’s addictive, to be feeling all this over something as simple as eating breakfast. 

Harrison is stretching over the side of the bed, trying to pick something off the ground, and Drew reaches out a hand on instinct to grab the back of his shirt, just as Harrison begins to slip. 

“Got it!” He cries, willfully ignoring that he’d almost ended up on the floor. He turns back to Drew with a bag of pastries in hand, and has the audacity to look Drew in the eye and say,

“What?” as if he hadn’t even noticed there was an issue. 

Drew laughs, and Harrison gives in and laughs with him. 

“Thank you for saving me from the depths of the floor,” he says, holding that smirk that always makes Drew want to kiss it off him. 

“For you? Anything,” he says, just to watch Harrison’s eyes soften. He does kiss him then, just gently, and only til the growl of Harrison’s stomach breaks them apart into laughter again. 

They eat, and Harrison regales him with the trials of going to a coffee shop which isn’t Kishis, crumbs dropping into the bed with the expressiveness of his gestures. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Harrison asks once they’ve finished. 

“Not leave this bed,” Drew replies at once. 

“We can do that,” Harrison replies, dimples deepening. 

Drew lets his head drop back against the headboard. “But I should probably do stuff, I’ve-”

“Nope,” Harrison interrupts him. 

“Harrison.” 

“Drew.” Harrison holds his gaze long enough that he has to look back. “You’re exhausted. Is there anything that you need to do that can’t wait until tomorrow?” He waits until Drew shakes his head. “Then take the day off. You deserve a break.”

Drew still looks unsure, so Harrison decides it’s time to play his trump card. 

“I was thinking you could teach me why the 1995 Pride and Prejudice is better than 2005?”

The response is immediate: Drew sits up straighter, taking a deep breath to start on this rant he’s covered so many times before. 

“I brought the DVDs,” Harrison interrupts, before he can get started, and watches Drew cut himself off abruptly. 

“It’s six hours,” he says after a moment, hesitant. 

“I know,” Harrison says, steadily. 

Drew takes a moment to just stare at him. 

“I am so very in love with you,” he tells him helplessly, and by the time Harrison’s lips meet his he's beaming so hard he can barely kiss back. 


End file.
